Vs. Hugh 1
Vs. Hugh 1 is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/21/19. Story Ian and Hugh stand across from each other on the battlefield, the crowd going wild for them. Freddy: Folks, this is looking to be quite the rematch! The two battled last year in the Sinnoh League tournament, but in the three-on-three round! Now that it is a full battle, will Hugh be able to turn around a victory?! Referee: This will be a six-on-six battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides will be allowed to make substitutions! Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Helga, Hilda and Casey watch in the crowd. Helga: Yeah big brother! (Taunts Rui) Hate to break it to you, but my brother is gonna kick your brother’s butt! Rui: (Getting in Helga’s face) Too bad for you that Ian’s the best there is! Your brother doesn’t stand a chance! Sparks fly between the two, Iris looking away in disbelief. Iris: Can she be anymore like a kid? Hugh: Ian, no matter how powerful a trainer you are and the ordeals you’ve gone through, I will still give this battle my all! I choose you, Togetic! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Togetic. Togetic: Togetic! Wyatt: Aw! Togepi evolved! Too bad Rosa isn’t here to see it. Ian: Magnemite! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Magnemite. Magnemite: Mag. Freddy: Amazing! Ian is using a Pokémon not from Unova! Breaking the theme he had going! Ian: I decided to call upon my reserves in Orre. Battling you meant I needed more strong Pokémon. Magnemite, use Zap Cannon! Hugh: Togetic, use Safeguard! Then Dazzling Gleam! Magnemite forms a dark green electric ball, firing it. Togetic raises a silver barrier, taking most of the attack but being protected from paralysis. Togetic then releases rainbow colored light from its body that slams into Magnemite. Magnemite shakes the attack off easily. Hugh: What? Ian: Fairy type moves don’t work well against Steel. Though our Magnet Bomb will do some damage! Hugh: Urgh. Double Edge! Togetic flies forward in a silver aura, as Magnemite releases a magnetic pulse wave. Togetic is hit and drops from the sky, bumping into the ground. Iris: What’s the Fairy type? Wyatt: The same type as Rosa’s Sylveon. They are immune to Dragon types, but weak to Poison and Steel. Iris: (Shutters) Immune to Dragon attacks? Axew: I don’t like the sound of that. Cilan: I wonder if there are any Fairy types native to Unova. Ian: Spark! Hugh: Double Edge! Magnemite is encased in electricity as it rams Togetic’s Double Edge. The two bounce off the ground, but Magnemite gets back up while Togetic stays down. Referee: Togetic is unable to battle! The winner is Magnemite! Ian: Nicely done. Our first official match. Magnemite: Mag. Hugh: (Returns Togetic) That was an excellent battle. Now we know that Ian’s not playing, even with unevolved Pokémon. (Draws new Pokéball) It’s time I show that we’re serious too! Go Flygon! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Flygon. Flygon: Fly! Ian: His strongest, huh? Magnemite, return. Ian returns Magnemite, as he opens a Pokéball and chooses Scar the Druddigon. Scar: Drud. Hugh: What happened to that Pokémon? Ian: Years of battle. How about it? Dragon versus Dragon. Iris: (Appalled) That’s a Dragon? Hugh: You’re on! Flygon, Go for Dragon Tail! Ian: Catch it with Dragon Claw! Then get it with Dragon Pulse! Flygon flies in with its tail surrounded in scaly dragon energy. It swings it downward while Scar forms green energy claws, catching the attack in them. Scar’s mouth glows with multi-colored dragon energy. Hugh: Rock Slide! Scar breathes Dragon Pulse, as boulders materialize and circle Flygon. The Rock Slide takes the entirety of Dragon Pulse as Flygon forces his tail out of Scar’s grip. Scar is dismayed while Flygon winces from the Rough Skin rubbing it. Hugh: So getting in close is what he wants. Flygon, use Earthquake! Flygon stomps the ground, releasing an Earthquake that shakes the field. Scar’s right leg buckles from the vibrations, him going down on one knee. Ian: Leap for Dragon Claw! Scar moves his left leg into position, rocketing off of it and gliding at Flygon. Hugh: Dragon Tail! Flygon swings Dragon Tail around its body, clashing with Scar’s Dragon Claw. Dragon Tail breaks through and hits Scar on the side of the face, knocking it back. Flygon’s tail is scuffed up even more. Ian: Scar, return. Ian returns Scar, Hugh looking confused. Hugh: What happened to our Dragon battle? (Excited) Not scared, are you? Ian: Just reorienting. Gallade! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Gallade. Gallade: Gallade! Ian: Skill Swap! Gallade glows with a green aura, it forming a sphere and traveling to Flygon. A blue sphere of aura leaves Flygon, it dropping to the ground like a rock. The blue aura encompasses Gallade as he Levitates into the air. Ian: I just removed your Levitate ability. Gallade, use Psycho Cut! Gallade floats with his arms glowing purple, swinging and releasing large blades of psychic energy. Flygon stumbles as it tries to run, swept up in the attack. Hugh: (Grits teeth) Flygon return! Hugh returns Flygon as he draws another Pokéball. Hugh: I’ll need another avenue for an aerial battle. Chatot, go! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Chatot. Chatot: (Rawck!) Chatot, go! Hugh: Use Chatter! Chatot lets out a distorting sound wave, hitting and confusing Gallade. Gallade sways back and forth as he levitates. Ian: Skill Swap! Gallade strikes himself in confusion, unable to use the move. Hugh: I won’t let you do that again! Taunt! Chatot begins chattering a Taunt, angering Gallade. Ian: In that case, go for Brick Break! Hugh: Aerial Ace! Gallade floats forward, spinning to go for Brick Break. Chatot speeds forward and disappears, Gallade swinging Brick Break around and striking himself. Chatot appears and rams him with Aerial Ace. Gallade falls to the ground defeated. Referee: Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Chatot! Ian returns Gallade, as he opens a new Pokéball. Magnemite comes out. Magnemite: Magne. Hugh: Quick Chatot! Chatter! Ian: Zap Cannon! Chatot begins Chattering, as Magnemite fires Zap Cannon. The Zap Cannon hits and explodes on contact with Chatot. Chatot drops to the ground defeated. Referee: Chatot is unable to battle! The winner is Magnemite! Freddy: Another win for Magnemite! This standard looking Pokémon is turning to be a powerhouse for Ian! Hugh: (Returns Chatot) Now I’m going for it! Flygon use Earthquake! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Flygon. Flygon stomps the ground with Earthquake, the shockwaves rising up and slamming into Magnemite. Magnemite hits the ground defeated. Referee: Magnemite is unable to battle! Freddy: And just like that they are even! Rui: Agh! That Freddy comments way too fast! Ian: Alright. Scar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Scar. Scar grumbles as it eyes Flygon. Flygon appears uncomfortable. Hugh: Right. We have to keep our distance. Use Earthquake! Ian: (Grins) To the sky. Flygon stomps the ground with Earthquake, as Scar pushes off its left foot, rocketing into the air. It avoids Earthquake as it lands directly in front of Flygon, startling it. Hugh: How?! Ian: Return! Scar’s fist glows with a pink heart, as it punches Flygon hard. Flygon goes tumbling backwards. Rui: Heh. He did good that time. Cilan: Agreed. The flavoring of the previous battle set up perfectly here. Helga: What are you talking about? Rui: Just wait and watch, little one. And learn why Ian is the best. Main Events * Ian and Hugh begin their full battle. * Hugh's Togepi is revealed to have evolved into Togetic. * Ian reveals he's called on his reserves from Orre. Characters * Ian * Hugh * Freddy O'Martin * Referee * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Helga * Hilda * Casey Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Scar the Druddigon (Ian's) * Gallade (Ian's) * Togetic (Hugh's) * Flygon (Hugh's) * Chatot (Hugh's) Trivia * In the original draft, Hugh didn't exist in the storyline at all. That's because the earliest draft of this franchise occurred before Black 2 and White 2 debuted. ** Prior to this, Ian's foe in this battle would've been Miror B. ** He was taken out due to having other rivals to choose from as well as him not being as competitive in nature anyway. * Ian calls on his reserves, specifically the Pokémon he has stored with Professor Krane in the Orre region. He'll only use Pokémon from Unova and Orre in this tournament. * This episode marks the first time Ian uses Gallade in battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments